


Worst Laid Plans

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Just one last drink, and they could make a clean break. Sever their ties before they next met in combat and one of them had to die.It was supposed to be so simple.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Worst Laid Plans

While the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force prepared for the next battle, Shamir took off without telling anyone, even the professor or Alois. She knew it was probably a bad idea at this point, but she and Catherine hadn't even said goodbye before Catherine left with Lady Rhea and the others.

Even knowing very well what would happen if she stayed with the Empire, it still hurt. She and Catherine may not have known each other forever, but they'd been friends long enough that she expected more from her than that. Anger, a harsh scolding, an attempt to convince Shamir to go back to the knights.

Silence could sting more than the harshest words.

She'd had one of Lady Edelgard's messengers sneak a note to Catherine, and now she sat waiting in an empty run-down tavern, hoping for but not expecting Catherine to arrive soon. _Even if she did want to, I imagine she'd have a tough time sneaking past Lady Rhea. I hear she's become even more unstable since Seteth and Flayn took off._

She sighed, shifting her weight on the creaky wooden chair. _Five minutes. I'll give her five more minutes and if she doesn't show up, that's it. I don't have time to wait around for her all-_

The door creaked open, followed by the thud of boot heels, and finally the unmistakeable glint of Thunderbrand. Shamir straightened her shoulders, trying not to look like she'd been sitting and waiting for the past ten minutes.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Catherine pulled up the second chair, sitting down and running a hand through her ponytail. "Didn't think I'd ever be hearing from you again," she said. Shamir tried not to smile; aside from a few tatters along her coat's hem and a scar across her cheek, Catherine had barely changed. No, Shamir thought, she looked even more beautiful.

"I felt nostalgic one night, and when I realized you'd be here when I was, I figured I might as well buy you a drink," she said. "Kinda surprised you bothered to show up, though." Catherine's eyes narrowed, her lips drawn in a thin line, and Shamir wouldn't have been surprised if she left right then and there. She knew if the shoe were on the other foot she wouldn't have sat there and taken it.

"Didn't think you were capable of holding a grudge for five years," Catherine said. "You know, I'm not the only one who didn't bother to say goodbye." Shamir groaned, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. _Damn it._

"Point taken."

They sat in awkward silence until a man with an eyepatch and a couple of missing fingers came over to take their orders. Catherine ordered a pitcher of ale, and to Shamir's surprise, plunked down a handful of coins before Shamir could even get her own coin sack out.

"Keep it all. I figure a place like this could use all the help it can get right now," she said. The man blinked, shrugged, and pocketed the coins eagerly.

"That was generous of you," Shamir chuckled. "Considering last time we met like this you couldn't even afford your own drinks." Catherine offered a crooked smile.

"Things change. Let's just say working with what's left of the Kingdom's been lucrative." Shamir shrugged.

"Makes sense."

Once the ale arrived and they each had a glass, though, conversation became easier. Catherine always became more talkative when she'd had a little to drink, and soon it was as if those five years had never passed.

It felt good, and this put a serious wrench in Shamir's plans. All she'd wanted to do was meet her friend for one last drink, to settle things and cut their ties cleanly before the next time they met in battle. But they were through the entire pitcher before half an hour had passed, ordered another one, and by the time the barkeep left Shamir was caught up in a haze of alcohol and feelings. Overcome by the light in Catherine's eyes, the sound of her laughter, the scent that could only belong to her.

But a small part of her was still too aware of reality, and she knew the longer they stayed the harder it would be to leave.

"I-I should-"

"Shamir." Catherine tugged her close, pulling her out of her chair and practically onto her lap. "I'm sorry. I-I never wanted to...when I left, I was scared, you didn't-you picked the professor and the _Empire_ and I _knew_ it was-" She shook her head, laughing sadly. "Never believed in the goddess, you said, never felt for Lady Rhea what I did, but-"

"We both knew it," Shamir muttered, her cheeks burning at how close they were. "You always said you'd choose her, not me, and I got it. I-I knew you'd leave, but...when you didn't even-" She tried to push away from the embrace, but Catherine held fast. "I thought you didn't _care._ I just- _wanted_ to-you picked another path, all I wanted was to say goodbye so I could _forget you_ and _move on_ and-"

Catherine shoved her up onto the table and kissed her so fiercely it hurt, hands grabbing at her clothes and practically ripping the fasteners open before Shamir could even think. Not that thinking was easy at this moment given her state, but that little, still-aware part of her wanted to protest. _Stop, we can't do this, you're just going to-_

An sharp squeeze to her nipple cut through her internal protests, Shamir breaking the kiss with a moan.

"No one's watching," Catherine murmured, pulling her top down and pushing her breast into Shamir's hand. "Just for tonight, please...let me-" Her voice shook. "Let me love you."

This was far from the first time they'd ever fucked. The stables, the training grounds, even a table in the reception hall after the ball of 1179. But that's all it ever _had_ been, just a few moments to let off some tension before they went back to business as usual.

Sometimes Shamir _had_ wished it could be more, but she'd pushed those thoughts out of her mind as soon as they came. Catherine could only love Lady Rhea, and she'd long since accepted it.

_Let me love you._

Paralyzed, helpless to Catherine's kisses and caresses, her impassioned whispers of love and sorrow and lust against her skin, she gave in. She felt her pants being tugged off, then her underwear and Catherine pulling her to the edge of the table and pushing her legs apart. The chill of the breeze brushed her exposed nether regions, and she became aware of just how wet she'd gotten in just these few minutes.

Catherine's gaze briefly met hers, eyes flickering in the dim light before she ducked her head between Shamir's thighs. The slick caress of her tongue and the sharp thrust of her fingers followed, and everything dissolved into wet, unrestrained heat. Every little thing Catherine had ever done to her in the past seemed more monumental now, stronger and more insistent, full of emotion that had never been there before. Shamir writhed and bucked against the other woman's mouth and hand, the heat rising and rising until everything burst and she let out such a scream she knew the entire city must have heard and she didn't care.

"I love you," Catherine kept murmuring against her flesh, almost pleadingly, "I love you, I love you, Shamir, I-"

"Stop." Shamir slipped off the table, pulling Catherine up to undress her completely, pushing her up against a wall. "I love you too, I-I don't want..." She swallowed, still shivering from the aftermath of her climax. "I don't want this to be any harder than-"

"But you want me. You want me, so take me, and don't hold back." Catherine pressed her back against the wall, feet planted firmly, legs spread wide. Her scent was intoxicating, bitter and thick with just a hint of sweetness. Her sex glistened, and Shamir leaned forward to flick her tongue against the quivering folds. " _Yes..._ "

She buried herself in Catherine, pushing her tongue deep inside, licking every inch of her. Hands pulled at her hair, hips rolled against her mouth, and Shamir wished time could stop and she could just stay here in this bar, hearing Catherine's moans and tasting her need and thinking of nothing else.

But Catherine soon let out a shriek and Shamir's lips were drenched in her wetness. She kept licking until Catherine pushed at her head.

"E-enough...please..."

They collapsed to the floor in a sweaty embrace, and Shamir gladly let the exhaustion claim her.

They awoke before dawn the next day, cleaned up separately in the bar's sparse washroom, and dressed in silence. But now and then, one would look towards the other, and then quickly away.

"We were drunk," Catherine said, but her tone lacks conviction. "Last night-"

"Drunken words and actions are sober thoughts given a voice," Shamir said. "We both meant it. But there's nothing we can do about it, I know even if I begged you to you'd never leave Lady Rhea's side." Catherine gripped Thunderbrand's hilt, biting her lip.

"Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me to leave Lady Rhea and come with you. Go on. There's still time." _It's a trap, don't fall for it,_ Shamir thought, but when Catherine looked towards her again a bit of the emotion from last night lingered in her eyes.

"Would you, Catherine? Would you abandon Lady Rhea and the Church and join with the Black Eagle Strike Force? Just for me?" she asked. Catherine smiled, laying a hand on her cheek, her eyes misting.

"I want to, Shamir." She shook her head. "But I can't."

The clearest messages needed very few words, and right now, Shamir understood Catherine more than she had in all the time they'd known each other.

"I thought so."

"I'm sorry." Catherine leaned forward and kissed her, sad and soft. "But I meant every word I said, and I'll never regret last night. Thank you for seeing me one last time." Shamir squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears threatening to well in them.

"I love you."

"I know."

Their paths never crossed again after the final battle. Some reports claimed that Catherine had died of the injuries taken to protect Lady Rhea, while others claim she survived and had left Fodlan behind for unknown lands. One particular report placed her in Brigid following Queen Petra's enthronement.

But every year, Shamir would return to that little bar and drink to Catherine's memory.


End file.
